l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Multi Element spells
Multi Element spells were complicated spells which allowed a shugenja to use two or more elements at the same time. History Origin The Agasha family had pioneered the so-called Multi-Elemental Magics, which consisted of two knowledge branches, namely Kagaku (Chemistry), and Mizugusuri (Alchemy). The Agasha were able to enhance their spells with the help of kagaku and mizugusuri by "blending" different elements and kami. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 10 Researching In the 11th century they began their research, using considerable resources to be devoted to such a project, interrupted only by the Clan War. When Hitomi took control of the clan she demanded that the Agasha ceased work in order to join her personal crusade against Lord Moon. Incensed the Agasha refused, resulting in their defection to the Phoenix Clan. Way of the Shugenja, p. 58 Hamanari's Gift Agasha Hamanari presented this knowledge to his Isawa cousins as a gift, but the Isawa had viewed this as an act of rebellion, because Hamanari's Gift was presented publicly at court to be used by any clan. Way of the Shugenja, p. 17 Developing The Master of Void Shiba Ningen in concert with Agasha Yuhiko developed several Multi Element spells connected with the Void. They were secreted and revealed by the Master of Water Asako Bairei after Ningen's death. The Destroyer War, Part 2, by Shawn Carman and Lucas Twyman Any Two * Transform Way of the Dragon, p. 88 Magic of Rokugan, p. 24 Air and Fire * Burning Gaze Way of the Shugenja, p. 68 * Cascading Fire Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 30 * Courage of the Thunder Dragon The Four Winds, p. 11 * Fire and Air Way of the Shugenja, p. 17 Masters of Magic, p. 11 Book of Void, p. 187 * Quickness of a Breeze Way of the Shugenja, p. 25 * Whispering Flames Way of the Shugenja, p. 60 Prayers and Treasures, p. 31 Book of Void, p. 188 * Wrath of the Sun Air and Earth * Air and Earth Book of Void, p. 186 * Stifling Wind * Touch of the Kitsune Way of the Shugenja, p. 82 Air and Void * River of Ten Thousand Steps Air and Water * Brittle Tempest Way of the Shugenja, p. 34 * Suitengu's Wrath Way of the Shugenja, p. 54 * Water and Air Way of the Shugenja, p. 18 * Path of Suitengu Way of the Shugenja, p. 59 Earth and Fire * Earth and Fire * Crystal Torch * Mountain's Wrath Way of the Shugenja, p. 40 Earth and Water * Elemental Vessel * Water and Earth * Cleansing the Body Way of the Shugenja, p.25 Earth and Void * The Soul's Prison Fire and Maho * Fire and Blood Way of the Shugenja, p. 92 Fire and Water * Burning the Lifeblood Way of the Shugenja, p. 74 * Fire and Water Way of the Shugenja, p. 17 Masters of Magic, p. 12 Air, Water and Void * Drown the Spirit Book of Void, p. 189 Air, Earth, Fire and Water * Cryptic Cipher Prayers and Treasures, p. 34 * Soul Sword Air, Earth, Fire, Water and Void * Perfection of the Celestial Dragon Category:Multi Element Spells